Recently, of broadcasting machinery and materials, as a TV camera designed exclusively for recording and collecting information, there has been used a compact digital video camera which is excellent in portability. Although it is small in size, the compact digital video camera is capable of providing high image quality through digital signal processing. For this reason, the compact digital video camera is often used as a business machine for a TV cameraman and for a TV information recording/collecting specialist.
As a digital videocassette (which is hereinafter referred to as a DVC) to loaded into and used in the above-mentioned compact digital video camera, there are available three kinds of digital videocassettes which are different in size, that is, different in the recording time from one another. The DVCs of three sizes are on sale in such a manner that they are respectively stored in their exclusive storage cases.
The DVC is often used for recording important materials in business; for example, it is used when the cameraman or specialist records materials on the scene; or, it is used when, after the cameraman or specialist records materials on the scene once, he or she brings the DVC back home, and then edits the recorded materials and re-records the thus edited materials. Therefore, recording data relating to the contents of the recorded materials as well as the contents of arrangements made on the scene are also important. It is convenient that these recorded data are recorded on an information sheet and the information sheet is stored in a storage case together the DVC.
However, since a conventional storage case has a thickness which has slight room with respect to the thickness of the DVC, the quantity of information sheets, which can be stored together with the DVC in the storage case, is quite limited.
Therefore, in case where the number of information sheets to be piled up on top of another is large, there arise some problems. For example, when the cover part of the storage case is opened, the information sheets can jump out from the storage case; or, the information sheets cannot be settled firmly in position within the storage case, so that the end portions of the information sheets can be folded back or can stick out from the storage case, thereby being unable to close the cover part of the storage case.
It is an object of the invention to provide a storage case for storing a magnetic tape cassette which is not only simple in structure but also capable of storing therein a large quantity of information sheets at a given position and in a good posture as well as with a good operation efficiency together with a magnetic tape cassette.